Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other 10. No flames threats and Warnings allowed. If you do 1 of them and your a writer then i will block you. If not a writer then i will remove your review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

Sequel to the other 10 stories. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. Bud is in his red winter hat and Red underwear and Ladonna in her bathing suit. Bud and Ladonna are getting ready to watch a game.

Bud: If both Chicago and the Saints win i will get naked.  
Ladonna: Can you stay naked for a bit?  
Bud: I sure will.

A weather Delay came. They are watching the jets game.

Bud: So far so good. Good game so far.  
Ladonna: I agree.  
Bud: Do you like when i get naked?  
Ladonna: I sure do. After all when you got circumcised that part looks better.  
Bud: It was very painful.  
Ladonna: He should have used an Anesthetic on you.  
Bud: I know that doctor should have. That doctor strapped me down. It hurt bad. Good thing i left the hospital gown on most of the time.  
Ladonna: Remember the doctor said that 1 thing to scare you so you wont play with it during healing.  
Bud: Oh yeah.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: Look a Weather delay.  
Mrs. Read: Yes i can tell. They can't play when there is lightning.  
Arthur: That is true.  
DW: I agree.  
Mr. Read: I am glad you love Football now.  
DW: I am also glad. After all the Tibbles said they were out to hurt each other.

Now we head to the Botsford house in Fair City.

Becky: Look a Storm. Now another game is on.  
TJ: It is the Jets and Bills game.  
Becky: Who do you pick to win this game?  
TJ: The Jets.  
Becky: I pick the Bills since they have a pretty good team this year.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: To bad we can't go to that game.  
Emily's Mom: Yeah because of my Sister. You wont see her for a while.

Next chapter will be soon.


	2. The Teams we think will win

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

This is chapter 2. 8 more chapters left to go. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I have to pick The Bills.  
Ladonna: I pick the Jets.  
Bud: Want to make a bet?  
Ladonna: Yes. If i win you take a shower with me. If i lose then i will give you $5.00.  
Bud: Deal.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: I pick the Bills.  
DW: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: I agree.  
Mr. Read: And same with me.

Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house with Becky Bob TJ and Violet.

Becky: That is why The Bills will win this game big.  
Violet: I agree.  
TJ: My team can still win.  
Becky: Lets make a bet TJ.  
TJ: Okay. What can we bet?  
Becky: If i win you let me watch you take a bath or shower. If i lose i join your WordGirl fan club.  
TJ: Deal.

Now we head to Emily's house. Emily is sad that she can't go to that game.

Emily: Why did she do that?  
Emily's Mom: She is crazy. Like i said you wont see her for a while.  
Emily: I feel a little better now.  
Emily's Mom: Good.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: We are losing this game.  
Bridget: We sure are.  
Ursula: I wonder what team our friends Ladonna and Bud wants to win?  
Bridget: I don't know. We can call them in a bit?  
Ursula: We sure can. But during Commercials.  
Bridget: Okay.

They did call them. They found out they picked the Bills to win. Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Winners and Losers

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

This is chapter 3. 7 more chapters left to go. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The Bill beat the Jets 37 to 14. Bud is happy but Ladonna is sad.

Bud: That means you give me $ 5.00.  
Ladonna: Here you go.

She gave him $ 5.00.

Bud: Thank you.  
Ladonna: No problem.

Now we head to the Read House.

Arthur: That was a good game.  
Mr. Read: It sure was.  
DW: I agree.  
Mrs. Read: And same here.

Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house.

Becky: That means i will watch you take a bath or shower.  
TJ: Okay.

They both don't care much for that idea. They wont bet using that idea. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: I hope noting happens to next Weeks game tickets.  
Emily's Mom: Don't worry nothing Bad will happen to these Tickets.  
Emily: That is good.  
Emily's Mom: I hope it will be a good game.  
Emily: Same thing i hope.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: We lost big.  
Bridget: We sure did.  
Ursula: I hope we win next weeks game.  
Bridget: I also hope so.

Next chapter will be soon. It will be a little longer.


	4. Good game so far

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

This is chapter 4. 6 more chapter left to go. We begin in Elwood City again with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Lets see how are favorite team is doing.  
Ladonna: Okay. I was going to change to that channel anyway.  
Bud: Okay Ladonna.

She changed the channel to watch that game. Now we head to the Read house. They are watching the same game as Ladonna and Bud are watching.

Arthur: Good game so far.  
Mr. Read: It sure is.  
DW: I agree.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.  
Arthur: I pick the Saints to win.  
Mr. Read: Same here. They have a good team this year.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why the Saints will win.  
TJ: This time i agree with you.  
Becky: Then that bath. I will see your Private parts.  
TJ: You sure will. You saw me naked before.  
Becky: That is true.

Now we head to Emily's house. Emily is sending Email to Metlife stadium.

Emily: Okay i sent it Mom.  
Emily's Mom: That is good.

They then sent her an Email.

Emily: They said they wont let your Aunt go to a Giants ever to Metlife stadium.  
Emily's Mom: That is a very good idea.

Next chapter will be a little longer.


	5. They tore up and burned her tickets

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

We begin at Metlife Stadium. Emily's Aunt is on her way to watch the game there. So we begin Metlife stadium.

Emily's Aunt: I am now here.

She gave her her ticket. They tore them up and Burned them. They told her to get out. Now we head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Good game so far.  
Ladonna: Remember if our team wins you get naked.  
Bud: I remember.  
Ladonna: I love when you get naked.  
Bud: I love that as well.

Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: This is a good close game.  
Mr. Read: It sure is.  
DW: I agree.  
Mrs. Read: Same here. If Kate could talk she would also agree.  
Arthur: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house.

Becky: That is why The Saints are going to be in the Playoffs.  
TJ: Okay Becky.  
Becky: After the game we need to go to bed.  
TJ: I know.

Now we head to Emily's house. Emily just got off the phone with someone at Metlife Stadium.

Emily: They tore up and burned my Aunt tickets.  
Emily's Mom: That is very good.  
Emily: I agree with you.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: I am going to bed.  
Bridget: Same thing with me.

They are going to bed. Next chapter will be soon.


	6. Bedtime

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The phone is ringing.

Ladonna: I will get it.  
Bud: Okay Ladonna.

They told her about the game on Thursday.

Ladonna: Our next game will be on Thursday.  
Bud: What channel is it on?  
Ladonna: ESPN.  
Bud: Okay.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: Good game so far.  
Mrs. Read: Yes indeed. Time for bed you 2.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.  
DW: Sure Mommy.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: Looks like the Saints will win this game.  
TJ: Sure seems that way to me.  
Mrs. Botsford: Time for Bed you 2.  
Becky: Okay Mom.  
TJ: Okay.

Them 2 and Bob are heading up to go to Bed. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: Well looks like the Saints will win this game.  
Emily's Mom: I agree with you. Time for bed now. After all School tomorrow.  
Emily: Okay Mom. Good night Mom.  
Emily's Mom: Tomorrow we will have Pancakes for Breakfast.  
Emily: Okay.

All the Kids are now sleeping. Tomorrow night is another game. Next chapter will take place in the morning. That chapter will be soon.


	7. Time to go to School

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. It is Monday morning. They woke up and went down stairs to have Breakfast.

Bud: What are we having today for Breakfast?  
Cisely: Waffles and Sausage.  
Ladonna: Sounds good to me. That game id not on ESPN but the NFL Network.  
Bud: Same here. And Okay.

They will be going to School now. We head to The Read house. They just had Breakfast.

Arthur: Here come Buster and Francine so it is time to go to School.  
Mrs. Read: See you later Honey.  
Arthur:Okay. Can i go to the park after School?  
Mrs. Read: Why sure Honey.  
Arthur: Thanks Mom.

They are heading to Lakewood Elementary School. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: Okay lets go to School.  
TJ: Okay Becky.  
Violet: Sure lets go.

They are on their way there. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: See you after School Mom.  
Emily's Mom: Okay. Don't forget a game is tonight on ESPN.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

She is off to the bus stop. Then came the School Bus. Now to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: See you later Mom and Sister.  
Bridget: Okay.

She went to the bus stop then came the School Bus. Next chapter will be soon.


	8. Monday Night Football

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

After School we begin on Monday Night at The Compson house with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Who do you think will win Tonight?  
Bud: I pick the Panthers.  
Ladonna: Same team i want to win as well.  
Bud: Okay Ladonna.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: That is why The Panthers will win tonight.  
DW: Same here.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: And same here.  
Arthur: We are all on the same page again.  
Mrs. Read: Yep.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why the Panthers will win.  
TJ: No way the Patriots will win.  
Becky: No bets today.  
TJ: I agree since because of the last time.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: That is why The Panthers will win tonight.  
Emily's Mom: I agree with you.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: I pick The Panthers to win the game tonight.  
Bridget: I pick the Patriots to win tonight's game.

They saw The Panthers beat the Patriots 24 to 20. Next chapter will be soon and it will be a bit longer.


	9. Good Night

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They are getting ready to head off to bed.

Mrs. Compson: Sleep well you 2.  
Bud: Okay Mom we will.  
Ladonna: Like he said.  
Mrs. Compson: Good. Tomorrow you will have just Cereal for Breakfast. I will be busy tomorrow.

Now we head to The Read house. Arthur is ready to sleep.

Mrs. Read: Sleep well Honey.  
Arthur: I will Mom. Good Night Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Tomorrow we will have Pancakes and Bacon.

Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house. Becky is about to go to Sleep.

Mrs. Botsford: Sleep well Becky.  
Becky: Good night Mom.  
Mrs. Botsford: We will have Pancakes for Breakfast tomorrow.  
Becky: Sounds good to me.

Now to Emily's house. Emily is ready to sleep as well.

Emily: Good night Mom.  
Emily's Mom: Good night Emily. Just Cereal for Breakfast tomorrow.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

Now to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Their Mom: Good Night Ursula.  
Ursula: Good night Mom.  
Their Mom: Tomorrow Donuts for Breakfast.  
Ursula: Sounds good Mom.

The next chapter is the last. It will be a little longer.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 11

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is the Last chapter in the story. Ladonna and Bud woke up got dressed and went down stairs for Breakfast. They are eating Cereal for Breakfast.

Ladonna: That is why we don't bet like that anymore.  
Mrs. Compson: Makes since to me.  
Bud: What can we bet?  
Mrs. Compson: Just Money.  
Bud: Okay.

Now they are off to their School's. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: That is why i only use Money to bet.  
Mrs. Read: Good idea.

They are enjoying their Breakfast. Then Arthur is heading to School. Then DW to her School. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why i am a Football fan.  
Mrs. Botsford: Same here.  
Mr. Botsford: Same here.  
TJ: And same here.

They are enjoying their breakfast. Then Becky TJ Violet and Bob going to School. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: I hope the next game will be good. I am ready for it.  
Emily's Mom: Good. Well time for you to go to The Bus stop for School.  
Emily: See you after School Mom.

She went to the bus stop. The Bus came and after picking up some more kids they went to School. Same with Ursula. The End.


End file.
